Abominación
by EvaLP
Summary: Y un día, Bonnie nunca volvió a casa.


Él la observó, como todos los días. Las veces – muy pocas veces – en que se cruzó con ella, no pudo mirarle a los ojos.

Esos ojos marrones… tan bellos. Esa mirada, ese rostro tan inocente… como un ángel.

No necesitaba buscarla, ella resaltaba a sus ojos. Cabellos rojizos, y piel… suspiraba al pensar en su piel nívea, tan blanca. Era demasiado perfecta.

Él conocía todo. Sin estar en la misma clase que ella, podía saber cuando ella caminaba. Al haber estado pendiente de sus pasos, conocía su manera de andar tan relajada. Parecía flotar como una pluma en medio de un mundo hermoso.

O tal vez era que ella hacía que el mundo fuera hermoso. No lo sabía. Ni necesitaba saberlo. No iba a amargarse la existencia, no más.

Al pensar en aquello, deseó ser parte de ese mundo hermoso. Deseó ser especial, como ella, que era tan especial.

Pero no lo era. Él era una abominación, era algo anti-natural que nunca debió existir.

Se preguntó qué demonios hacía allí. Caminando en ese mundo hermoso, sin pertenecer a él.

Quería tener el control de lo que quisiera por una vez en esa vida. Quería tener un cuerpo perfecto… aquello ya lo tenía.

Quería un alma perfecta.

Quería que ella se fijara en él, que notara cuando no estuviese. Ella era tan especial… que deseó ser especial.

Pero las dolorosas palabras volvieron a su mente. Abominación_. Monstruo. Soy un monstruo. ¿Qué demonios hago aquí? Si no pertenezco._

Y ese día, no pudo seguir soportando aquella obsesión.

* * *

><p>Espero en la entrada del instituto a que ella saliera. Y ella salió, pensando que iba a volver a casa como siempre. Fue hacía la izquierda, cruzando calles, pero siempre derecho.<p>

Y Damon vio su oportunidad.

Eran varios metros de puros arboles en esa carretera, pasando ese tramo, volvían a aparecer las casas.

Ella caminaba tranquilamente, sin percatarse de que la seguían. Estaba entretenida escuchando música… Cuando súbitamente, una mano le tapo la boca, y le rodeaban la cintura, al mismo tiempo, arrastrándole hacía el bosque. Pataleo y se retorció intentado escapar, pero no tuvo éxito.

Cuando finalmente esos brazos la liberaron, Bonnie cayó sentada en la hierba húmeda del bosque. Alzó la vista y vio a quien le había raptado. Era un muchacho al que había visto con anterioridad en el instituto, pero se veía diferente. En el instituto era normal. Pero ahora era todo lo contrario, todo en él le recordaba a un lobo acechando a su presa, a su trofeo, a su _deliciosa_ presa. Esa mirada filosa…

Bonnie se incorporó y comenzó a correr a todo lo que daban sus piernas. Corría, corría sin parar, que nunca de detuvo a pensar hacía donde era más seguro. Ella se estaba adentrando más al bosque, lo cual era un completo error. Pero Bonnie no pensó en eso al comenzar a mover su piernas, solo quería alejarse de aquel… no le encontraba un nombre. Simplemente no era normal.

Más rápido, debo correr más rápido.

Pero no pudo seguir haciéndolo. Una mano le tomo del brazo, haciendo que se diera vuelta.

Bonnie se encontró con unos feroces ojos verdes mirándole. Y ella no pudo dejar de mirarlo, no despegó su mirada de él, ni cuando Damon la estrelló contra un árbol. Ni siquiera cuando él comenzó a besarle la mandíbula. Estaba en estado de shock.

Damon, sin dejar de besarle, bajó hasta llegar a su objetivo. Le levanto el mentón a la chica, dejando expuesto su cuello. Él echó la cabeza para atrás, mostrando sus largos y afilados colmillos, pero Bonnie tenía la mirada perdida en la lejanía.

Y se hundió en la carne.

El dolor hizo reaccionar a la muchacha, que comenzó a golpear fuertemente el pecho de él, pero con eso solo logró que le mordiera más fuerte.

Comenzó a llorar, pero sin embargo, una sensación rara y agradable comenzó a embargarle. Comenzaba en su cuello – precisamente donde Damon estaba succionando la sangre – y se expandía por su cuerpo, por cada célula de su ser. Era tan placentero que Bonnie sintió que iba a desfallecer, pero no quería que acabara, quería más. Llevo sus manos a la cabeza de él, instándole a que siguiera.

_Esto es el cielo_, logró pensar. Abrió los ojos para ver cómo era. Vio todo verde, con algunas partes celestes. Aun seguía en el bosque. Los parpados se le cerraron sin que ella quisiese, le costaba mucho mantenerse consciente, volvió a abrir los ojos. Y luego, no los volvió a abrir.

En Fell's Church, lo unico que se supo fue Bonnie McCoullogh nunca volvió a casa.

* * *

><p>El final se los dejo a su imaginación.<p>

Salió mientras escuchaba _Creep_ de _**Radiohead**_. Busquen la traducción y verán que puse algunas palabras de la canción.

Me obsesione con la pareja **Damon**_&_**Bonnie**. Listo, lo admití, ahora es sano.

_**Eva**_.


End file.
